Content recognition processes identify features in an image and match those features to known features of a real-world object. Content recognition processes are usable in a computer graphics system, such as an augmented reality (AR) system, to identify objects in images. In AR systems that employ content recognition processes, computer graphics may overlay a recognized object, or the computer graphics may be displayed alongside the object in the original image.